In a portable electronic product, and in particular, a notebook computer, product design thereof generally aims to achieve maximum functions by use of a minimum volume space.
Nowadays, electronic technologies develop rapidly, such that a computer is developed from a desktop computer into a notebook computer, which is small in volume and convenient for carrying. Notebook computers generally exist at each corner of the world. When a user performs data or signal transmission or connects to another peripheral device, the so-called peripheral device interface is required, and a universal serial bus (USB) is most widely used. The conventional USB 2.0 has technical problems such as insufficient transmission speed and insufficient driving and operating power. Thus, on the basis of the existing USB 2.0 connector, the industry adds a row of USB 3.0 terminal groups to solve the foregoing problems. However, when this type of connector works, and in particular, when the connector works at a high frequency, mutual crosstalk inevitably occurs between a USB 2.0 terminal and a USB 3.0 terminal, thereby affecting signal transmission quality.
When a notebook computer needs to have multiple socket electrical connectors with the same communication protocol standard, such as having two USB electrical connectors to simultaneously connecting two electronic products using the USB transmission standard, in order to reduce the volume occupied by the socket electrical connectors, a stacked socket electrical connector is generally adopted. Although this stacked socket electrical connector conforms to the requirement of the portable electronic product on reduction of the space occupancy rate, the distance between various transmission terminals are also reduced while reducing the space occupancy rate, inevitably resulting in increasing of mutual electromagnetic crosstalk between signal terminals, thereby causing high-frequency instability and transmission signal distortion.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.